User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Kristen Stewart prays Robert Pattinson romance will be alWight
Kristen Stewart is pulling out all the stops in a bid to win back Robert Pattinson and she knows just the place to rekindle the magic – the Isle of Wight. The island holds a special place in the couple’s heart, as it’s where they often escaped to to get out of the spotlight. They enjoyed a romantic New Year break there in 2010 and returned during Christmas 2011, sparking rumours they were set to settle, and perhaps marry, on the Isle. With the eyes of the world now watching to see whether they can get their romance back on track, after Kristen’s alleged fling with her Snow White and the Huntsman director Rupert Sanders, the 22-year-old actress has everything crossed that the Isle can help Rob remember the good times they shared. A source told Now magazine: “She wants him to meet her there next week to talk. “She's been doing everything she can to reassure him that her fling with Rupert was a one-off. “It seems he'll relent - she's still his world.” The once golden couple of Hollywood’s romance hit the rocks a couple of weeks ago, when pictures emerged of Kristen cuddling up to married father-of-two Rupert. Twilight star K-Stew released a statement saying: I'm deeply sorry for the hurt and embarrassment I've caused to those close to me and everyone this has affected. “This momentary indiscretion has jeopardised the most important thing in my life, the person I love and respect the most, Rob. I love him, I love him, I'm so sorry. R-Pattz has remained tight-lipped on the matter but is believed to have moved out of the LA mansion he shared with Kris and is currently staying with his Water For Elephants co-star Reese Witherspoon and her husband Tim Toth, who offered him a sanctuary to escape to following the split. But Kirsten is reported to be desperate to win Robert back and is pinning her hopes on the heartthrob agreeing to meet her on the Isle of Wight next week. A source told the magazine: “Kristen thinks that if anywhere will remind Rob of what they had together, it's there. “They've shared happy times on the island and even talked at one point about how it'd be their ideal wedding destination.” Source: Kristen wants Robert back, do you think they should? Breaking Dawn Director Asks For 'Respect' For Robert Pattinson & Kristen Stewart "The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2" director Bill Condon is imploring that fans and the media show his stars, Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart, some respect on the heels of Kristen's cheating scandal. "The fact is, these are actors playing parts, and maybe it's not such a bad thing that people be reminded of that," the director told Entertainment Weekly. "Both of these actors gave heart and soul to the 'Twilight' movies, not only during shooting, but also by navigating so graciously the whole life-in-a-fishbowl aspect of the phenomenon," he continued. "Above all they have always shown great respect for the fans who made these movies such a success. Now it's time that some of that respect be returned to them." Previously, Summit Entertainment - the studio behind the blockbuster franchise - said that despite the personal turmoil between Kristen and Robert, promotion for "Breaking Dawn - Part 2" will continue without a hitch. "While it is studio policy not to comment on the personal lives of actors, Summit is moving full steam ahead and looking forward to this November's opening of 'The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2,'"Nancy Kirkpatrick, Summit's president of worldwide marketing, said in a statement to the mag earlier this month. "We are confident that the film delivers amazing entertainment for our passionate fans and general audience alike." Robert will go public in his first television interview since news broke of Kristen's fling with her "Snow White and the Huntsman" director Rupert Sanders, appearing on Comedy Central's "The Daily Show" on Monday. He is expected to promote his new film, "Cosmopolis." "The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2" hits theaters on November 16, 2012; "Cosmopolis" is slated for release on August 17. Source: Breaking Dawn Couple in Trouble? Breaking Dawn Studio: Promotion Still On Despite Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson Cheating Scandal Rest assured, "Twilight Saga" fans - press and appearances for the final vampire/werewolf film will go on as planned. Summit Entertainment, the studio behind the blockbuster franchise, says that despite the personal turmoil between stars Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson, promotion for "Breaking Dawn - Part 2" will continue without a hitch. "While it is studio policy not to comment on the personal lives of actors, Summit is moving full steam ahead and looking forward to this November's opening of 'The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2,'"Nancy Kirkpatrick, Summit's president of worldwide marketing, said in a statement to Entertainment Weekly on Wednesday. "We are confident that the film delivers amazing entertainment for our passionate fans and general audience alike." The attempt to calm worried fans comes shortly on the heels of a statement from Robert's rep on Wednesday, asserting the 26-year-old will be on hand to promote his latest film, "Cosmopolis," for the movie's press day and premiere in New York City (on August 13 and 14, respectively). "The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2" hits theaters on November 16, 2012; "Cosmopolis" is slated for release on August 17. Source: Breaking Dawn scandle Category:Blog posts